A top of this kind is known from practice and is realized as a so-called panel-bow top, in which a top cover is stretched over so-called panel bows when the top is in the closed position, in which it covers a vehicle interior, said panel bows forming a largely continuous support surface for the top cover in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. This means that the panel bows are panel elements that extend both in the transverse direction and in the longitudinal direction of the top. They are part of a top linkage which can be displaced between the closed position, in which the vehicle interior is covered, and a storage position, in which the vehicle interior is open toward the top, and which has a linkage arrangement on both sides with respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top. The linkage arrangements, which substantially extend in the longitudinal direction of the top, each comprise a main multi joint arrangement having two main links, which are pivotably mounted on a respective main bearing, which is fixed to the vehicle. The panel bows are arranged between the two linkage arrangements. One of the panel bows forms a front bow, which can be fixed to a front header of the vehicle in question when the top is in the closed position. In the direction of the vehicle rear, the front bow is followed by the other panel bows, namely a front center bow, a rear center bow and a rear window bow, which accommodates a rear window.
In known panel-bow tops of the kind described above, the panel bows have a stacked order when the top is in the storage position, first the front bow, then the front center bow, then the rear center bow and, at the bottom, the rear window bow being arranged from top to bottom in said stacked order. This is not ideal in terms of package because unused space will remain below the rear window bow.
The object of the invention is to provide a top of the kind mentioned above that is optimized in terms of package in the storage position.